Survivors: Those Who Lived
Survivors: Those Who Lived '''is an upcoming game developed by Innovation Studios Vancouver and published by Innovation Studios for '''Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game take place in 2030 in a Post apocalyptic world that caused by a virus infection that spread all over the world and the infection turns humans into a deadly and vicious predator. And those who survived must protect themself from the infected. The game first protagonist, Darrell Wright '''is the one who responsible for the virus. The virus was supposed to be the virus that run the Nano Technology but a malfunction occurred. After 10 hours the Nano Technology being used, the virus is overheating and explodes and it becomes an infection and spread all over the world and the tragedy occurred in 2020. He's trying to make the cure for 10 years with no success. The second protagonist, '''Kyle Jefferson '''is the part of small resistance. When he and his friends are scavenge through town to find some food, they got attack by an infected ambush. All his friends got killed but he survived but badly wounded. Then he's been found by Darrell and being brought to his house. His parents becomes infected when the tragedy occurred and he's just 17 years old. Development 4 months after the release of Call of Duty: Dark War, Innovation Studios reveal that they working on a horror survival game nicknamed as Project: Apocalypse. It leave many questions to gamers. Then one week after the reveal they upload some concept arts for the game. Some rumors said it's a MMORPG game like Tom Clancy's The Division and Delta: Recon. And finally 3 months after that they officially announced the game but at first it's a Xbox One Exclusive. Many gamers wants the game released on PS4 and Microsoft Windows and some other trolls wants it released on Xbox 360 and PS3. They keep uploading screenshots from the game every week and some concept arts too. And in September 21, 2018 they upload the Official Gameplay Footage. Before they upload it, some fakers release some Fake Gameplay Footage that taken from the Last of Us, Far Cry 3, The Division, and Delta: Recon. Two weeks after they upload the footage, they reveal the characters names and they release the concept arts of the characters including the main antagonist and supporting characters. Then in December 25, 2018 the game released in UK and the next 2 days the game released in US and Worldwide. And in 3 weeks it sells 1 billion copies of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is different than any other Survival Horror Games. The game features free running movement that allows the player to moves seamlessly around the world, from the rooftops to the ground and anywhere in between. If the characters are badly wounded their hands or legs can be broken and those problems can affect Weapons accuracy and steadiness. The problems can be healed by using Med-Kit or let it heal itself but it will take some times. The weather can affect the characters movement and weapons accuracy and steadiness too. Like if it was rain, the terrain will be slippery and if the player running sometimes they will fall. And to keep their health the player must find waters and foods because the characters will starving in some points. The player can get food and water supply by raiding warehouses, abandoned stores, and abandoned stores, and Enemy compounds or outposts. And also the characters's clothes can be broken. The player can find clothes by buying it stealing it by raiding enemy faction (Main Enemy Faction or Small Resistances) compounds or warehouses.Also after raiding compounds or warehouses, the player can found some weapons, food and water, bullets, and med-kit. For the Med-Kit, the player can steal it or they can craft it by using Herb Plants that spreaded through the city. But some of the Herb Plants are infected and can't be used. And to keep the inventory, the player must use a backpack. After the first mission the player will received the standard backpack that only can store small amount of inventory. But they can upgrade it by find the required materials to upgrade the backpack. For the safehouses, the player will received a Standard Safehouses at some point in the campaign. They can get more safehouses by liberating enemy outposts and compounds. After liberating compounds or outpost, they will received Food and Water, Bullets, Weapons, Med-Kit, and Body Armor. The player can have a Body Armor. It can protect the player from Fire Damage but it's not too effective for protecting them from melee damage. If the Body Armor got broken, the player can fix it by themself but it will not 100% fixed. If the player wants a 100% fixed body armor, they must find the new one. Firearms are great, they have a big damage but they are loud and can attract so much zombies attention so they are not too effective at night because there's a lot of zombies activities at night. The player can upgrade their meele weapons. For example, the player can combine Baseball Bat with Nails or Sharp Wires. If the player got wounded badly, Using Med-Kit will not too effective. After using it, the player must remove the bullets from their hands or legs. Some of the infected are not fully infected. The player will found some of them and they are started changes into a zombie. In daytime, the zombies are less aggressive because they can't take much sunlights and some of them are hiding inside the buildings and some others are on the outside. But when in the night time, the zombies are very aggressive. It's best for the player to not to use firearms at night. The zombies are easily distracted. For example, if you got surrounded by a hordes of zombies just throw a molotov anywhere near your location and the zombies will leave the player and approach the fire. And in the game, there will be some random quests that requiring you to do some favors to a random minor characters. The rewards are, weapons, herbs, med-kit, bullets, foods and water, body armor, and crafting materials. Like in any other games, the rewards are random. The game also features vehicles. The vehicles are cars, motorbikes, helicopters, and small planes. Cars and motor cycles are easy to find in the game but for the helicopters and small planes, they are very rare and only can be find in a few areas and a few enemy compounds. Some of the vehicles are broken and if the player wants to use it, they must fix the engine first. And for the cars, the player must hotwires the cars before using it. Some of the cars, have the keys attached to the starter or available in the car. Plot In 2020, Secret American Government Scientists has discovered how to run Nano Technology in everyday life by using a virus called The Infernus. The virus can stabilized the Nano Technology and can be used in everyday life not just the military. The peoples behind the project are 2 brothers, '''Marcus and Darrell Wright. The manufacturing process is successfully completed, but after 10 hours being used by people around the world, the virus is overheating and explodes. The Nano Technology and the virus are centered in a Secret Government Facility high in Andes. And after the explosion occurred, the facility is gonna collapsed and a big half of the people inside the facility turned into zombies. That time Darrell and Marcus are in the facility and they need to escape the facility to stay alive. Story It all begins with the 17 years old, 'Kyle Jefferson '''is in his house in Iowa. He's sleeping and waked up at 05:00 AM to drink a water. Then after he reach the kitchen, he drinks the water. Then he's going to turn off the TV because maybe his parents forgot to turn it off. Then a news flash is appeared on TV. The news said a Zombie-Like Creatures are attacking Iowa and the news ended when a zombie attack and kills the Reporter. Then he saw few Police cars in high speed are passing. Then he's going to tell his parents about it. When he turns back, his parents attacking him and they turns into zombies. He quickly avoid his parents's attack and he's going to his room to take his car key. After he take it, He takes his father's SPAS-12 and then he get to the front door. When he's on the stairs, his parents are gonna kills him and he forced to killed them to protect himself. After he opens the door, a hundreds of zombies hordes are coming to his house and a zombie quickly tackle him and the zombie is trying to bite him. But Kyle give the zombie a headbutt and when he got loose he take the SPAS-12 and kills the zombies. After he reach his car in the garage, the engine won't run. Luckily after a short try the engine finally run and he ran some zombies and he's going to get out from Iowa. After he get to the Highway, the traffic jammed. Then a thousands hordes of zombies are attacking the civilians. And when he's turn around, a Truck traveal at high speed hitted Kyle's car and the screen turns into black. Then he waked up and he saw a hordes of zombies are surrounding his car. He's trying to run the engine again but it wont work. Finally after a short try the engine run. He travels at high speed, and when he's on the woods the tires hit a nail and he loses control of his car and the terrain is slippery too and his car turns upside down. He kicks the front mirror and get out from the car and take the SPAS-12. Then he saw a hordes of zombies are coming to his way and when he's going to shoot him, he's ran out of bullets and ammo. Then he discard the weapon and run for his life. Then he realized fall off the cliff. Luckily the sun is rises and the zombies cannot take much lights and the hordes are running away back to the woods and Kyle is relieved. And the game switches into one hour earlier. The Wright brothers are inside the Nano Control Platform. At first it was stable, after a few minutes it becomes unstable and overheating and suddenly it's explode. There are 6 people inside the platform but only 3 that survived the explosions. The scientist who survived is feeling dizzy and suddenly he vomit. Darrell checks him then the scientist roar and becomes a zombie. He tackle Darrell and when he fall, the scientist is going to bite Darrell and he's trying to prevent the scientist from biting him. Then Marcus chops the scientist's head off with Fire Axe and killing him instantly. Then Darrell takes a Fire Axe and the facility is going to collapsed. Only a few people that using Anti-Radiation suit but only Marcus and Darrell that survived the outbreak and they fight their way to the Plane. After they reach the plane, Darrell start the engine, but it wont work but he keep trying to make it run. Then a big numbers of zombies are coming and Marcus protect the plane. Finally the engine is running but the zombies keep coming. Marcus tell Darrell to leave but he thought Marcus was joking. The zombies keep coming and he convinces Darrell to leave. And the plane is take off and Darrell leave the facility and he saw the facility is completely collapsed. Then the screen turns into black and '"Survivors: Those Who Lived" '''text shows up on the screen and the game switches to ten years later. In 2030 the virus have turned almost entire people around the world into zombies and it only takes 2 days and those who Survived must survive for their life. And Darrell has spend 10 years of his life to developing the cure with zero success. In the Present Day, a small resistance group is going to deliver some weapons to their customer in exchange of some food supplies. In the present day, America is ruled by two factions and they hate each other, United States Armed Forces and The Bruttes. US Armed Forces is officially authorized and The Bruttes is an outlaw. US Armed Forces has created some rules and one of them are, "NO ILEGAL DEALING". They gives the survivors food supplies per month. But now, Food supplies are hard to get and now they are not frequentely gave peoples some food supplies. '''Kyle Jefferson '''and his friends reach the dealing place by a car and then the dealing process started. But in the middle of the deal, The Bruttes came and crash the deal. The customers escape with the weapons and the supplies. Shortly after that the US Armed Forces came in. After a short intense firefight, a hordes of zombies came and kill The Bruttes, The Armed Forces, and Kyle's friends. Kyle managed to escape the area by his car. But because of a slippery terrain, he lost the car's control and the car turn upside down. Kyle kicks the door's window and get out the car. Then a superior zombie called The Slicer attacks him and tackle him. He's going to bite him but he's trying to prevent the zombie from biting him. He stabs the zombie's neck mutiple time and then he got loose. Then he takes his 870 MCS but it's ran out of bullet and he need to reload it. When he reloads it, the zombie pounce into him. But when it still in mid-air, Kyle finish the reload process and he shot the zombie's head off. Because of his wounds, Kyle is gonna faint. But before he's faint, he saw a man is approaching him but he cannot see his face then he finally fainted. Then 3 hours later Kyle regains his concsiousness and he found himself in a bedroom. Then he walks downstairs and he heard some noise in the basement. Then he open the door and actually the basement is a lab then the guy who brought Kyle to his house greet him and he glad that Kyle awakes. Then he introduce himself and turns out he's Darrell Wright. He tell Kyle that he has been working on the cure but he never made it because the virus is very complicated. Then from the monitor they saw the zombies are attacking Darrell's house. Then he activates the electric fence, the UV light perimeter, and some land mines on the front yard. Then Darrell tell Kyle to get more guns upstairs. Then Darrell prepare his Glock 17. The first wave is defeated with the help of the electric fence and the UV light perimeter. But more waves are coming and he get overwhelmed. They get passed the electric fences and destroyed the UV light perimeter. The zombies succeed to enter the house and Darrell make his way upstairs. Then he enters a room and lock the door. Then another superior zombie called The Alpha enters the room by jumping through the window. He quickly tackles Darrell. Darrell saw a knife is lying on the ground and quickly takes it. He stabs the zombie's neck mutiple times but it wont die. Then Kyle coming from the connecting door and shoot the zombie with the USAS-12. Still it won't die and he pounces to Kyle but when it still in mid-air he shots the zombie's head off. Then he suggest that they go to the airfield and get out from Iowa and headed to Salt Lake City because it's more safe in there. First Darrell doesn't agree because all of his work will be wasted but after Kyle convinces he finally agreed. Then Darrell grabs and activate a M67 grenade and they jump out from the window and the grenade explodes and probably killing all the zombies inside the house. Then they going to the garage to takes Darrell's car. Then after that they make their way to the airfield. And the airfield is occupied by The Bruttes Darrell stops the car 150 meter away from the airfield because the airfield restricted perimeter is started 100 meter from the airfield. After a short walk and sneaking past some Bruttes, they reach the airfield. They rushes into a giant rock. Kyle create a distraction by threwing a grenade into the woods nearby. After it explode, the guards at the entrance are distracted and they are heading to the woods. And the two rushes into the inside of the airfield.TO BE CONTINUED Missions Prologue *Beginning of The End (Part 1) - Escape from the house *Beginning of The End (Part 2)- Escape the Facilty *No More Easy Days... - Get the Weapons to the customer *A New Adventure Begins - Escape from Darrell's house *It All Started Here - Get a plane and get out from Iowa Act I MORE TO COME Category:AgentUnpreditable909's Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Action Adventure Category:Survival horror games Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:"M" rated Category:Violence